


Trying Something New in Another Galaxy

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Alternate Timeline- Petals of the Cherry Blossom [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 1000 words or less prompt fic, F/M, Fluff, Prompt: Five Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Pathfinder Sakura Ryder tries some of Jaal’s nutrient paste.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Alternate Timeline- Petals of the Cherry Blossom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991386
Kudos: 9





	Trying Something New in Another Galaxy

Sakura Ryder exited the Tempest's garage, the door closing behind her. Her jet black hair and earth brown skin stood out in stark contrast to her sky blue eyes; and her blue and white short-sleeved Andromeda Initiative uniform.

She had been making her rounds checking in on the crew of the Tempest and the Pathfinder team before their arrival on Aya in a few hours time.

_Time to check in on the sweetie._ Sakura walked to the tech lab door with a smile, and pressed the holographic display. The door opened and she took a step inside.

A quick glance over the room revealed Jaal's work. Angaran and Initiative tech scattered about on tables, works in progress. And some Kett tech too partially taken apart. Her eyes laid on Jaal sitting on his bed, eating his nutrient paste. "How's my favorite Angara in the Heleus Cluster doing?"

Jaal placed the spoon in the bowl, holding it with one hand, and looked up to the Pathfinder. "Doing good, glad we're heading to Aya, it's quiet and peaceful. Good for our well-being. And I need a refill of the nutrient paste."

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Same here. We need it, especially after those missions on Voeld. Aya's my favorite alongside Havarl now that the vault's fixed." She paused, eyes on the nutrient paste bowl. "Would you mind if I got myself a bowl? Curious how it tastes. Peebee said it smelled great but tasted bad, but I do wonder..."

Jaal smiled warmly. "You are more than welcome to try some."

"Thanks!" Sakura walked to where an opened nutrient paste jug was and a spare clean bowl with spoon. She took the spoon and carefully scooped some paste up and put several spoonfuls in the bowl. _Looks like Lemon-lime yogurt._ She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jaal. She took a sniff of it. _Smells of honey and the scent of cherry blossoms. Pleasant._ She picked up the spoon, and scooped a spoonful and put it in her mouth, feeling the flavor. The consistency was similar to yogurt. _Tastes sweet and almost has a taste similar to green beans._ She swallowed.

Jaal swallowed the last of the paste he had in the bowl. "How does it taste to you?"

Sakura smiled. "Not bad at all, good for a lunch meal. What flavor did Peebee eat?"

Jaal chuckled. "A bit of a story behind that. Gave her the plain flavor, tastes...disgusting...to me. But it has a decades long shelf life even if storage conditions aren't ideal."

Sakura looked back behind the bed and one jug looked like it had collected just the tiniest amount of dust on the lid. "Guess you don't use it often?"

Jaal replied quickly. "Not often. But strangely, mixing it with some of the foods the Andromeda Initiative has...makes it better. And I actually like the combination."

Sakura paused in thought. "Did Peebee do something to make you troll her like that? I know you got Liam with that marriage song and he sung on it Aya the last time we were there. The faces of the nearby Angara were priceless."

Jaal chuckled at the memory. "Actually, yes. It was shortly after we fixed Havarl's vault and left the planet. I was meditating in thought here in the tech lab. Peebee was clever, but I outdid her. She came in, asked if I was busy. I told her yes for I was in the middle of meditations. But she cleverly made it sound like she left...and she wanted to caress my neck flaps, curious to how they felt. But I was wiser, and snapped my eyes open." He laughed. "The look on her face when she landed on her bottom, shocked, was amusing. The paste was just the second part of getting her back."

Sakura shook her head. "You are a silly one, Jaal. You know when she finds out, she might join Liam in some payback shenanigans." _And that explains why she came bolting out of the tech lab like she'd seen a ghost._ She scooped in more of the paste, finishing her bowl and swallowed.

Jaal laughed. "Darling one...you have, what's it called? A 'mustache'?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she wiped a finger across her upper lip and sure enough there was paste. It even felt like yogurt. "Thanks, Jaal. Liam or Peebee would tease me for sure." She licked the paste off her finger. "Thanks for sharing with me. Got to get ready for our arrival on Aya." She saw Jaal's empty bowl. "Want me to take your bowl to the kitchen too?"

Jaal smiled. "Anytime. And yes please. Thank you." He placed his bowl into Sakura's empty bowl with the spoon. "Need to call Evfra soon." He stood up.

Sakura did as well. With one hand holding the bowl, she raised the other to caress Jaal's neck flap and leaned in on tiptoes to kiss him on his lips. "See you later, my love."

Jaal blushed, an affectionate smile on his face. "See you later too, darling one."

Sakura walked out of the tech lab with a big grin. _Peebee's going to be so jealous!_

**Author's Note:**

> I can never have enough Ryder/Jaal or Angara, especially during these...dark and horrifying times.
> 
> This is the first of the prompt fics that are part of the Petals of the Cherry Blossom timeline, other Andromeda prompt fics I will do or those I have done and posted will be added once edits/quality updates are made.


End file.
